You're Not Alone - Spashely (One-Shot)
by freedom4trace
Summary: Think about the final scene of "The Morning After" Season 2. Ever wonder if Ashley got the chance to really show Spencer just how thankful she was when Spence surprized her with her stolen vest? Just my imagination running wild again. I'm thinking it was a very HOT 'thank you' indeed. Please let me know what ya'll think.


You're Not Alone – another "Spashley" fanfic

_[A/N: I don't own SoN, Spashley, or anything connect to SoN. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and seeing where my imagination will take me.]_

Spencer's PoV

It has been a rough couple of weeks for the both of us. More for Ashley than me. The night after my "new first time," Ashley and I had dinner with her father, Raife, celebrating their yearly "second favorite night" anniversary. It was such a great night together. I felt so special being there with Ash and her dad. She loved him so much. And he loved her.

A few hours after dinner, while we were hanging out in Ashley's room and she was showing off her new Purple Venom World Tour vest her dad had given her earlier, (and oh by the way, did she look HOT in it. She was wearing nothing but her black bra, her black boy shorts, and her new vest – black leather of course. WOW!) a news report flashed across the TV screen informing viewers that Ashley's dad had been killed in a horrendous car wreck just a few hours before. It must have happened just after we left his penthouse on The Strip. Needless to say, Ashley was devastated. I didn't have a clue what to do, so I just held her while she cried. After what seemed like hours, exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell into a restless sleep. I left soon after. I didn't want to, but Ashley's mom 'insisted,' if you know what I mean. So I kissed her delicately on the cheek and reluctantly went home.

With everything that happened after that terrible night, it was nearly a week before I saw her again. Ash went "totally reclusive" as Aiden put it. I called several times, but she never called back. I even went to her house, but her mom totally blew me off and wouldn't let me see her. I was so worried.

I went to her house a second time and her mom finally let me in to see her. It was rough. She was so hurt and angry. I knew she didn't mean to bite at me like she did and try to push me away. It was one of her defense mechanisms. I tried not to take it personally. But it still hurt that she wouldn't let me in. All I wanted was to be there for her. Comfort her somehow. Try to take some of the pain away if I could. It hurt me to see her hurting so much. That's what happens when you love someone.

Later that evening, Ash randomly showed up at my house crying. She had nowhere else to go, nowhere else to turn. I was so glad she let down her walls long enough to let me comfort her and be there for her. It was so good to see her smile just a little while we sat on my couch and just talked.

I thought maybe things were going to turn the corner and begin to get better for Ash, but it only got more intense. At the wake Ash put together to celebrate her dad's life, an unknown half-sister showed up out of the blue, totally rocking Ashley's world once again. I wasn't sure how much more she could take. It was so hard to see the look in Ashley's eyes as she realized all the secrets her dad had been keeping and how much of their relationship had been a lie. I don't think I had ever seen her so freaked out.

Today Ashley finally came back to school after a two week break. Ash also informed us that Kyla (her half-sister) was enrolling at King High and would be sticking around for a while. I can't imagine what it would be like to find out you have a half-sister you never knew you had and now was living in your house, now in your school, and you had to find a way to relate to one another per your dad's final wishes.

The final straw came when Ash returned to her locker after our morning classes to find the vest her dad had given her had been stolen. She completely lost it. She completely broke. The counselor actually had to take her home. I was so scared for her. I was so worried. I knew I had to do something. I had to find a way to get her vest back.

Luckily, Sean had found out who had been breaking into all the lockers. With Sean's help I was able to track down the "gangster" that had Ashley's vest and I bought it back for her (thanks to a little help from my dad, I just hope mom never finds out). Now I'm on my way over to Ashley's to give her my little "gift." I can't wait to see the smile on her face when she holds this vest in her hands again.

Ashley's PoV

As Spencer bounds happily into my room, "I have something for you," she says smiling from ear to ear. I was wondering what the hell the brown bag she was carrying was all about.

She sets it down on the edge of the couch as I have turned to face her. She reaches into the bag and I see her pull out my vest. My stolen vest!

"Where did you get this?" I asked, completely unable to believe my eyes.

"You sooooo don't wanna know."

I hug the vest to my chest, still not believing it was back in my hands. I can't imagine what Spencer had to do to get it back. How DID she get it back?

"Thank you." Looking up into her gorgeous blue eyes, "Thank you so much for not letting me disappear. Be alone."

"You're not alone. I am not going anywhere." Spencer smiles lovingly back at me.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into me and holding her tightly, my head resting on her shoulder. I feel Spencer's arms hugging me firmly, her fingers woven into my hair. How did I ever make it without Spencer in my life? She was the most amazing person I had ever known.

Spencer's PoV

It felt so good to have Ash in my arms again with a smile on her face instead of tears. I'm so glad I was able to do this for her. I would do anything to make her smile. She had been through so much in the last few weeks. All I wanted was for her to feel some kind of joy again, to know just how much I loved her.

Ash pulled back from our embrace just enough to look me in the eye. "I still can't believe you found my vest. I don't know what you had to do to get it back for me, but I will never be able to thank you enough."

"It's ok Ash. I'd do anything to make you smile."

"Anything?" She said with a smirk forming on her lips.

Oh boy, I knew THAT look. "Anything." I said confidently.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Ashley dropped her vest on the couch beside us. I felt her right forearm slide over my shoulder until her fingers gently cupped the nape of my neck as she pulled me toward her. Our lips met for the first time in over two weeks. I immediately pulled at her waist drawing us closer together as our lips delicately massaged one another. I had almost forgotten how delicious Ashley tasted and how absolutely addicting it was to kiss her. I began to feel the heat rise within me. I wanted her. I wanted her badly. But at the same time, I didn't want to push her in any way. I didn't know if she was ready to go there again, especially after everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Just as I sensed that our kiss was moving to the next level, I gently pulled back so I could look into the chocolate brown eyes I loved so dearly.

"Are you sure Ash? Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to do anything you don't wanna do. I don't want to push you if you need time."

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Ash commanded in a firm but playful voice as she grabbed my cheeks and crashed her lips to mine once again.

Almost instantly from the moment our lips had touched our tongues met as well, battling and dueling with each other. Our hands began to roam and pull at each other, trying desperately to get closer. I felt Ashley's hands reach behind my head and pull the long rod (I had a used to pull my hair up) out of my bun allowing my hair to flow down over her hands and down my back. She reached forward and began to push my hoodie off my shoulders. I let my hands drop to my sides so she could continue to push the material down my arms and off my hands until I felt it drop to the floor behind me. The next moment my hands were cupping her cheeks and hers were cradling my hips, her thumbs and fingers finding the skin just above my jeans. I shivered at her touch. I felt her take a tentative step backwards. I mirrored her movement knowing exactly where she was headed – her bed. Our lips and tongues never parted as we slowly crept toward her bed. The moment Ashley's calves touched her bed; she pulled back from me breathing heavily and touched her forehead to mine, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry it has been so long since we have been together like this Spence. I was so wound up in everything that I didn't even think about how you must be feeling. Please forgive me. Give me this chance to show you how thankful I am to have you in my life." Ashley opened her eyes, looking what felt like to me, right into my soul, waiting for my reply.

My breath caught in my throat and all the butterflies that I was feeling tripled in my stomach as I looked deep into her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. "In the words of a very beautiful brunette who once told me not long ago; 'shut up and kiss me'."

We both broke into giggles as our lips once again met with all the passion and longing we had for one another.

Ashley's PoV

Oh. My. God. It felt soooo good to feel and taste Spencer's lips on mine again. To feel her hands and fingers touching my skin, her arms holding me close. I loved her now more than I ever did before. I wanted her so badly I ached all over. The last couple of weeks had been hell on earth and I just wanted to escape into her embrace even if it was just for a little while.

We continued to stand there making out, tongues battling, hands roaming, pulling, massaging, tangling in each other's hair. My knees began to weaken as our breaths came heavier and faster. I sat back onto my bed gently pulling Spencer with me, guiding her on top of me, never breaking our kiss.

Spence pulled away from me slightly, "Ash? What about Kyla? We are not exactly alone here."

"I don't care. I need you. I want you. She is on the phone with her mom anyway. Plus I locked my door on the way in. She can't walk in on us."

"Good. Because I don't think I could stop touching you and kissing you if I tried. I want you so badly right now Ash."

"Me too." I smiled pulling her lips back to mine.

My hands snaked inside Spencer's pink tank top caressing her back and sides, pushing her tank ever higher exposing her luscious skin to the air. I had to feel her against me. I felt Spence push herself up off of me and sit up on her calves. She instantly pulled her tank over her head and tossed it to the side. Grabbing my hand she pulls me to a sitting position and snags the hem of my tank pulling it swiftly over my head as well. She was instantly on me again. Oh God her silky skin felt good on mine again. How could I have gone this long without her? Spencer began to roll to her left pulling me so that I was on top now, her fingers finding their way to the clasp on my bra. Releasing it, she delicately guides the straps down my shoulders and arms. I maneuver myself just enough to grab the thing and toss it on the floor, immediately lowering myself onto her again and finding her right hand instantly cupping and massaging my left breast. I groan into her mouth. "Oh God that feels good Spence," I mumble against her lips.

I gradually move my right hand under Spencer's back releasing her bra. I push myself off her just enough so that she can brush it off her arms and toss it to the side. I tenderly lower myself onto her again, our breasts pressing together in a way that makes us both shiver and moan into each other's mouths. I pull back just a bit saying, "You feel so good Spence. I've missed this; I've missed you so much."

"I feel exactly the same way Ash."

I begin to places delicate kisses along Spencer's jaw line to her ear and across her shoulder and collar bone. I can hear her breathing heavily in my ear. I hear her whisper, "I love you Ashley."

"I love you Spence; more than you could possibly imagine."

I pull back with a slight smirk on my face and look into her, now, deep cobalt blue eyes, "you know what?"

"What?" Spencer questions.

"These jeans of ours … have got to go! They are definitely in our way," I say in my sexiest voice.

Spencer just laughs at me, "Oh God, you are just so full of it. But you are sooo right. So what are we to do?"

I push myself off of her, off the bed and onto my feet. I reach down with an offered hand that Spencer gladly takes. I pull her to her feet as well and we instantly reach for the other's belt loosening them as fast as our fingers will allow us. Buttons are snapped open, denim is pushed over hips, jeans slide down legs and are kicked off to the side. Boy shorts are also guided over hips and butt cheeks as hands glide hungrily over smooth skin. They are also kicked to the side. Hands never once breaking contact with the others body for an instant. As soon as the annoying material was gone, deep blue eyes meet with dark chocolate brown, lips crash together once again, molding into each other in a perfect dance of want and need. Hands grip and pull the other as close as possible.

Spencer's PoV

As we stood making out and hands roamed over every reachable inch of the other others body, one thing haunted my thoughts. I had to have more of Ashley. I wanted not only to be able to touch her most intimate place but I wanted to take it take that much further. I wanted to taste her. We did not push it to that level during my "new first time." Thinking back, I don't believe I would have been ready for that, but now, I know I am. I ached to taste her and I wanted her to know me that way as well.

I pulled back just enough to smile and gently pulled her back into bed guiding her so that I was lying on top of her, molding every inch of our bodies together. I leaned in kissing Ashley deeply, exploring every millimeter of her mouth, tongue and lips with my own. I pulled back and began to kiss along her jaw line to her ear lobe and tenderly nipped it with my teeth and caressed it with my tongue and lips. Ashley's fingers tangled into my hair holding me close as she groaned at my touch.

"I love you Ash. I want to show you just how much," I whispered in her ear as I nipped at her neck just below her ear. I heard her hiss knowing exactly how it turned her on. I slowly kissed, nipped and dragged the tip of my tongue down her neck, then across her shoulder and down to her breast. I took it into my mouth swirling my tongue over the hardened nipple as my other hand massaged her other breast.

"God, that feels good Spence. I love what you do to me. How you make me feel."

I grinned and continued to spend several minutes nibbling and sucking on Ashley's perfect breasts; savoring the feel and taste of each one.

I then began to kiss lower, pushing myself down between her legs, inching them open with my body as I used my tongue to leave wet trails from one rib to the next, down to her left hip and then slowly working my away across her toned abs to the other. I moved lower and lower toward my target. I ran my tongue along the line that separates Ashley's long, slender legs from her torso. I could hear Ashley pull in a deep breath and hold it. I knew from the way her fingers were massaging and pulling at my hair, the way her body trembled against me and by her unsteady, yet heavy breaths; I was driving her wild. Especially along that delicate line I was kissing. It was one of her weak spots that I loved exploiting. I reveled in the fact of what I was doing to her physically and it pushed my desire for her to even greater levels.

I pulled away just an inch or two and looked up at her gorgeous face. Her head was tilted back into the pillow as she swam in the sensations I was causing in her.

"Breathe Ash." She looked down at me, her eyes darker than I had ever seen them and she slowly let out the air she had been holding. I just stared wantonly into those pools of chocolate asking for permission to continue. She nodded slightly. "Pleeeaaassse," whispered passed her lips.

Ashley slowly began to pull her knees up along the sides of my body so that they now lay over my shoulders and I could wrap my arms around them pulling her center into me. I breathed in her scent. It was musky, yet sweet. I closed my eyes enjoying her fragrance. I began to kiss and nip the inside of her thighs. I left wet trails up one leg and then down the other. Ashley trembled impatiently as I continued to teased her and build her up. She was absolutely dripping.

"Spencer. Pleeeaaassseee touch me," she groaned.

I took the very tip of my tongue and caressed her clit with the most delicate of touches curling my tongue up as I did and pulled away to gauge her reaction.

The instant my tongue had touched her clit …"FUCK! SPEEENNNCCCEEERRRR!" Her hands immediately released my hair and shot above her head as she grabbed the slats of her headboard for dear life as her hips bucked up involuntarily. Luckily I had my arms wrapped around her legs in a way that I was able to hold her in place.

I just giggled, "I have this feeling that you liked that Ash," I said seductively, looking up at her.

She released the headboard and covered her face with her hands and pulled them down to her chest. "Spencer you are going to drive me fucking insane," she breathed out heavily.

Before she could even say or do anything more, I ducked my head down once more. This time I open mouthed kissed her soaking wet center and delved my tongue straight and fully into her dripping core. She tasted amazing; sweet with just a hint of saltiness. Ashley's hands once again strangled the slats of her headboard and her hips bucked into my mouth, but I held her steady. I explored every millimeter of her silky core with my lips and tongue. I couldn't get enough of her.

I must have spent the next 10 or 15 minutes torturing her with my tongue and lips. I learned how much pressure to apply in each tiny spot; where to flatten my tongue and sweep across her core in broad strokes or use just the tip of my tongue to tease her clit or her opening. I learned to swirl my tongue around her clit and suck it with just enough pressure to have Ash writhing under my ministrations. I could feel and hear the reactions I was causing her by the way her stomach muscles would tighten, her legs would tremble, how her groans, whimpers or cuss words would fall from her lips, her breaths hitching in her chest, or the buck of her hips into my face. I had no idea she had this kind of stamina not to have cum already. If she had been doing this to me, I would have climaxed long ago. I was having the time of my life driving her wild. This was now my favorite thing in the world to do.

I could tell she was beginning to lose control, so I moved my focus completely to her clit and swirled my tongue around and over it in the way I knew she wanted most.

I pulled myself away long enough to say to her, "Let go Ash, just let go and cum for me Baby."

I dove back into her sweet center, swirling and sucking on her clit. It only took seconds and her stomach muscles clenched, her core was thrust harder into my tongue, her thighs clamped around my head and a shudder vibrated through Ashley's entire body.

"Ssssppppeeeennnncccceeeerrrr r!" echoed off the walls of her room.

After a good minute or so, Ashley's muscles began to relax just enough that I could release myself from between her clamped thighs and I began to crawl slowly up her body until I could lay by her side and pull her into me and hold her tightly until she was able to completely come down from her high. Every muscle in Ashley's body seemed to be spent and she lay limp in my arms as her breathing slowly returned to normal. I held her for probably 5 or 10 minutes before she finally began to stir.

Pulling her head away from my shoulder and looking into my eyes, "Spencer, where did you learn how to do that?" her voice more husky than usual. "No one has ever affected me the way that you do. No one has ever made me feel the things that you make me feel. God, I love you so much, Spencer." It was then that I saw a small tear drip down her cheek.

"Ash, are you ok?" I whispered, looking deep into her eyes and wiping the tear away with my thumb.

"Yeah, I'm ok Spence. More than ok. I am always ok when I am with you. I just can't believe I have you in my life. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ash." I leaned up to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Ashley pulled back just a bit. "I can taste myself on your lips," Ashley said with a small grin.

I could feel my expression change; a little worried. "Is that a bad thing Ash? I'm … I'm sorry."

"Oh no Spence, it's a good thing, a very good thing," she said smiling widely at me with that classic nose crinkled smile of hers.

"But you know what would taste even better right now?"

I just gave her my little head tilt and scrunched my eye brows together with a questioning look, "What?"

"YOU."

My eyes widened and a seductive grin formed on my lips as I looked her straight into the her eyes. Oh God, I was in for it now and I welcomed it with every fiber of my being.

Ashley's PoV

I pushed myself up and straddled Spence at her hips; a hand on each side of her head. I bent down and captured her lips hungrily with my own, deepening the kiss immediately. The taste of myself on her lips and tongue was like an aphrodisiac to me. The more I tasted of myself on her lips the more of her I wanted.

I lowered myself completely on her. I needed to feel her against me again. I moved away from her lips, kissing along her jaw to her ear where I spent several long seconds licking, nibbling and whispering into her ear about all the things I was about to do to her. Spencer's hands would tangle deeper into my dark hair and groans would escape her lips as I said each phrase seductively. She was already beginning to tremble. I loved how I was affecting her sexually. I knew she wanted it and wanted it badly.

I pushed myself up so that my body was barely touching hers. I began to slowly kiss my way down her neck to her shoulder. Then down her chest leaving wet trails with my tongue. I captured her right breast with my hand, massaging it delicately until I took her hardened nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it and nipping it lightly with my teeth. Spencer's back arched pushing herself into me harder. I pulled back and just giggled at her response.

Just as I was about to charge back in, I felt Spencer sit up on her elbows. I looked up instantly finding her eyes with my own. She pushed up further until she was reclined on her arm. She wrapped her fingers around the nape of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss once again. When she pulled back, I just smiled at her as I pushed myself back and down so that I could plant kisses along her toned abs. I continued down, trailing my tongue to just above her soft mound.

Spencer was still leaning back on her arms both watching me and closing her eyes at different times reveling in the sensations I was producing in her. One at a time, I carefully guided each of her legs over my shoulders so that I had full access to her, now, dripping core. With my right hand, (my left gripping around her thigh) reaching around her leg and over her hip, I delicately used my thumb and index finger to move her outer lips slightly apart exposing her swollen bundle of nerves.

I glanced up into her, now, midnight blue eyes, making sure that this was ok.

"Please Ash. I want to feel your tongue and lips all over me. Please." Spencer said almost begging.

I just smirked at her and then pressed my lips around her clit, the tip of my tongue teasing it the instant my lips met the glistening wet.

Spencer's breath hitched in her throat, a growl pushed out between her teeth and her right hand gripped the back of my hand, tangling her fingers into my hair as she pulled me firmly into her center.

With the extra pressure on the back of my head as Spencer pulled me into her, I flatten my tongue and swirled it around her clit just drinking in her flavor and soliciting her climax closer. Spencer tasted amazing. I could spend hours savoring her sweet juices.

Spence released the pressure on the back of my head but continued to tangle her fingers through my hair massaging my scalp as she did it. I knew she liked what I was doing to her.

I moved away from her clit and began my explorations of the rest of her luscious pussy. I learned every single millimeter of her. Where to be extra gentle, where I could be a little more aggressive, where to lick or suck, where to use the tip of my tongue or to flatten it and stroke an entire area.

I had Spencer writhing at my touch. I could tell she was only moments from completely losing it but I wanted to completely blow her mind.

I pulled back just enough so that I could switch the placement of my hands. I needed the dexterity of my right hand for this.

Just as I sensed that Spencer was missing me in her core, I again captured her clit with my lips and tongue and at the same time I pushed two fingers into her.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkk Aaaasssshhhhlllleeeyyyyy."

Spencer's hands released my hair, her hips bucked into my lips and fingers, and I felt the bed move as she fell back into the bed her hands gripping the top of the pillow above her head.

Pulling back for an instant, "Cum for me Spencer, cum for me Beautiful."

I began to pump my fingers in and out, curling my fingers slightly each time stroking the velvet around my digits as I pulled out. I swirled my tongue around and over her clit repeatedly. Within seconds I felt every muscle in her body tighten and my fingers being pulled repeatedly deeper into her. Spencer's ankles dug into my ribs and a loud whimper slash scream bounced off the walls of my room.

I ceased the movement of my fingers and my tongue but I didn't remove either one until Spencer finally began to relax. I carefully pulled my fingers from there place. I pulled my mouth away and then open mouth kissed her core again feeling her jump at the contact knowing just how sensitive she was and wanting to tease her just a little. I maneuvered my way out from under legs and crawled up her body and lay down beside her pulling her into my embrace much like she had for me earlier.

Spencer was still breathing heavily but she was relaxed and calm as I stroked her sweaty forehead and face, brushing back the strands that were stuck to her face. I gently kissed her temple.

"I love you Spencer Carlin. Thank you for loving me. You are, without a doubt, the most amazing person I have ever met."

"You're welcome Ash. I love you too. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

Spencer maneuvered herself just enough so that she could press her lips lovingly to mine.

Pulling back slightly and licked her lips, "Ok, that's different. I taste myself on your lips," Spencer whispered with a tilt of her head.

"Is that ok Spence? It's not grossing you out or anything is it?" I asked her, a little concerned about her answer.

"It's fine Ash. I like it actually." She said waggling her eyebrows a little and smirking at me.

I just giggled and pulled her tighter burying my head into her golden locks and inhaling deeply.

Spencer's PoV

"Hey Ash, what time is it?"

Glancing over her shoulder, "It's 10:20 Spence, why?"

"Shit, I have to be home 40 minutes and I don't think it would be a good idea to show up looking like I just ran 10 miles. Could I borrow your shower?" I said untangling myself from her embrace and sitting up so I could look at her.

Pushing herself up as well, "Of course." "Sooooo," Ash began with a little grin appearing on her lips, "Can I join you?"

"Only, if you promise to behave yourself." I said with a warning scowl on my face but a twinkle in my eye I knew she could easily see. "I can't be late. You know how my mom gets, especially when it comes to you. I don't wanna give her any excuses for not letting me see you."

"I swear." She said holding her left hand over her heart and raising her right. "Let's go. I don't want you one minute late."

Ash jumps outta bed and grabs my hand leading me to her massive bathroom. She pushes open the glass door of her shower, twists the knobs and glances at the water as it begins its cascade to the floor. It only takes a few seconds and the water is warm and ready for us.

"Come on Gorgeous, let's get you cleaned up and on your way." Ash entwines our fingers and slowly pulls me into the storm of water falling from the facet above our heads. She continues to pull me guiding me straight into her waiting lips. Immediately the kiss is deepened and passionate. My arms snake around her body pulling her into me. I just couldn't get enough of her.

Then it hit me. I pulled back breathing hard. "Ash, you promised to behave yourself. I gotta get home."

"I'm sorry Spence. You are just so irresistible. You are smokin' HOT. And having you naked in my arms? Do you blame me?" She said with a cute pout on her lips.

"I completely understand Babe. You know I do. Have you seen my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend? But I gotta get home."

"Ok, Ok. I give. Let's get this done."

We both shower quickly, trying our best to control ourselves while at the same time washing each other's body and hair. We quickly dry off and I get dressed, (Ash just wraps her silk robe around her and loosely ties the belt) pulling on my jeans without my undies. They are just way too wet to put back on. I could handle commando until I got home.

I glance over at the clock. 10:44. "I gotta go Ash."

"I know. I know."

I can see the hint of sadness in her eyes. "What is it Ash? You ok?"

"Yeah. I just don't want you to go. I feel safe when you are here. I don't feel as sad when you are around."

"I know. I don't wanna go either, but until I can tell my parents about us, we gotta do whatever it takes to not make them any more suspicious than they already are; especially my mom. I really gotta go. I promise I'll call you as soon as I get home and get to my room. Ok? I love you Ash. Don't ever forget that."

I kissed her cheek and wrapped her into a tight hug breathing in her strawberry shampoo allowing it to fill my senses.

I kissed her cheek again and practically ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. I only had 8 minutes to get home and it was a 10 minute drive if I hit all the traffic lights just right. I prayed that the clocks at home were at least two minutes behind the time on my phone, or I'd get the inquisition.

And even if I was a couple of minutes late. Ashley was so worth it. She was worth everything.


End file.
